A Look Into My Heart
by blue7772011
Summary: Lance reflects on the past present and future with a special surprise ending. KA and L/Its a surprise


_**Auther's note: **_

_**I honestly don't know where this came from. I am not a writer! It was just in my head for the past five day's driving me crazy…no I mean insane! **_

_**Anyways, this was originally supposed to be a short story but my sister wants it to be this big one. Who knows it may be the prology of a story. Please tell me what you think and if I should finish it. **_

Lance's POV

On planet Arus, the sun sets as it does every evening. It always has its way of taking even my breath away. Well, I guess it isn't that hard to do, although I won't admit it. I suppose I do have a sensitive side, especially for beautiful things like a sunset.

Until I came to Arus, of course, I never had seen one, since earth is just too crowded with tall building and bright street lights. At night you can't even see the stars let alone be able to appreciate the rare beauty that a sunset can project. That is something nobody really knows about me not even my closes friends.

Every evening I'm out here explicitly to watch this wonderful phenomenon that so many people take for granted. At this time I can't help but think. Not many people know that I actually do analyze my thoughts sometimes. They all think I am this reckless, fly boy, punk. Hey, I just let them think that because it gives me more of an edge if you know what I mean.

Now Keith is more of a person that examines his thoughts and is way too noble sometimes for his own good. Since the academy, not much has changed. He is still a stick in the mud that always goes by the book. Well, that's why he needs me around to make sure he has fun and relaxes a little, given that he won't do it on his own.

To get him to do anything he needs a little push, even to admit and act on that he has feelings for the most wonderful woman of all planet Arus. It just so happens she is crazy about him as well.

I don't get Keith. If I was him I would have jumped at the first hint Allura would have given me. I did like the Princess at first, a lot actually, but she had her eye on Keith from the moment that she met him. It was so obvious that he had the same feelings for her. I know he loves her more than anything. I love her too, just not in that way. My Adoration is more like a sister to brother kind of affection.

Allura is one of the most loving, captivating, companionate persons you will ever encounter. She has a heart so big sometimes I wonder how it can fit inside her tiny frame. When I first realized she had feelings for Keith, and that he had the same for her, I took the liberty of playing matchmaker.

Whenever one of the guys and I would take Allura out to visit one of the neighboring villages, I would always come up with some lame excuse about how Hunk, Pidge, or myself couldn't go forcing Keith and Allura to go by themselves. I would always make sure that they were alone; however, Keith caught on to it almost immediately.

He would often chew me out or make me run an extra mile whenever I pulled something. The one thing that kept me going was that I was right. I could read Keith like a book, and knew that he loved and wanted Allura from the moment he first saw her. Sometimes I wondered how in the world he did it. Keeping her at arm's length I mean.

I know he has all the components that come with any red blooded male. How does he keep under control when the woman that he loves also loves him? How could he keep himself from making her is own?

Allura was so depressed during the 5 years Keith was away that I couldn't stand it. She would put on that smile, but I knew she wasn't happy. She missed Keith so much it hurt. When she was sure no one was around she broke down and just cried. Only I saw her do this, for there was a few times she would cry in my arms, her head resting on my chest. I did my best to comfort her, but I think the only cure would have been Keith's return.

When he finally did, a glow seemed to almost radiate out of Allura's face. Her happiness had returned making me happy as well. Who wants to see their "baby sister" miserable? It was heartbreaking for me to see her so distressed.

After we found out Keith was Arusian and was now eligible to actually become king, Allura became even happier. Then she asked him to become King, and he of course said "We have to do what is best for the Voltron Force."

Give me a break Keith! You love this woman and you need her and she needs you! That is what I thought until the end of that day when he gave the Black Lion to one of the new cadets. I saw a change in him. He was actually ready to give up Black Lion and be with the woman that he loves; unfortunately, there was just one problem with that. Black wasn't ready to give him up so Keith was forced to come back for a while.

This reminded me of a distant memory. Before Keith went away, before Wade became Sky marshal, before the Zarkonian wars were over, and before I realized Keith and Allura had feelings for each other.

It was a time when we had been on Arus for about 3 months. The most beautiful Flowers had enveloped Arus, and everyone thought they were really something. That was until people started to get sick from them including Allura. We had discovered what they were and the cure which was the Rose of Lyra found on Planet Lyra. The Planet had a magnetic field that could be penetrated with special equipment, but there was no time to get that. The only device capable of entering the magnetic field was Blue Lion which had the special properties the get through.

I will admit, I was a little bit of a reckless fly boy back then, the reason I took Blue Lion. Besides I wasn't going to let Keith be the hero this time. I figured that I could just drop by, grab a few flowers, and get back to Arus.

That didn't work out so well since the natives loved there flower. I was attacked by a local tribe who guarded the Rose of Lyra.

That is when I met her. She was beautiful; her light brown hair was shining even though there was not much sunlight. Then there were her eyes which sparkled with kindness and compassion yet were filled with courage and determination. Farla was her name. She was a warrior of her people who adored her greatly.

I just stood and stared for a moment. Bringing myself back to reality, I asked her if I could take some of the flowers back to Arus. She took me to the supreme leader of Lyra who apparently had to be the one to give me permission.

I realized that this whole thing with the flowers was some sort of trap when I saw Lotor there. I ended up falling over a cliff, the water breaking my fall below. I wasted no time getting back to Blue Lion.

Lotor ended up betraying the people of Lyra by destroying the flowers after he got the medicine for his father just as I was about to snatch some of the flowers.

As this happened, Farla tried to stop Lotor but failed. Finishing the fight Farla had started, I kicked the Drules right off of Lyra. Immediately after that I rushed to help Farla. When I got to her, she was weak from the Drule soldiers pushing her into the lake that the destroyed flowers had grown in. Apparently she took a hard hit.

I held her in my arms hoping and praying that she would be ok. Tears began running down her lovely face. It seemed hopeless until she lifted a bag of seeds of the Rose of Lyra from her pocket and gave them to me telling me to plant them on Arus and cure the ones I loved.

Farla gave me a pleasant smile before passing out in my arms. I quickly returned her back to her people. She seemed so delicate and fragile as I carried her to Blue Lion.

After promising to come back and plant some of them on Lyra as well, I returned angry at what Lotor for what he had done.

I will admit I stayed a little longer on Lyra to make sure Farla was all right, but I had to go before she woke up.

When I returned, I brought Princess Allura with me because she insisted on coming to build a relationship with Lyra and its people. While she discussed peace treaties, I went to see Farla.

She was alive and well which I was glad to see. She gave me a warm hug and was relieved when she saw the seeds of the Rose of Lyra with me.

We planted them together. At one point I showed her a red rose from Earth I had brought with me. I told her what it was and she asked me, "What kind of magic healing powers does it have?"

I just smiled and said "The only power it has is to look pretty. It doesn't have any special powers."

She looked at me for a moment. "All flowers have special powers," she said. "We just have to find out what it is."

"So what kind of power do earth roses have," I asked. "Can you tell?"

"Only with time and loving care can its power be revealed," She said. Farla then took the earth rose and planted it among the other flowers.

I spent the remainder of my time with Farla during our visit to Lyra. She was very sweet and pleasant to be around. I had never actually got, or wanted to for that matter, to know any woman the way I got to know Farla of Lyra.

She told me how she had lost her parents to the Zarconian war and how she became the protector of the Rose of Lyra at a very young age. She also told me how she longed for the war to end so we could be at peace. I had told her that there was hope and to never give up.

It was the hardest good bye I ever had to give. At first I didn't understand why. Then I realized I had fallen for her.

Now I am pilot of Black Lion. A few weeks ago, when the heavy duty work was over, Keith gave the Black key to me. Daniel received Red lion; nevertheless, I had a hard time parting with Red, but the Voltron Force Needs a commander with a little more experience than Daniel comprised. Here I am, Commander Lance McClain Caption of the Voltron Force while my Best Friend is the King of Arus. Lately I have dreamed about Farla, and not just at night.

So now that I'm done playing around with Keith and Allura's love life, mine has come to haunt me. Maybe that's one of the reasons I never stopped pushing Allura and Keith together. I didn't want my two best friends missing out on their love. I have no Idea what became of Farla, but her memory is still with me. I know in my heart that she is still alive and I will come for her. I have returned to her planet before looking for her but she was nowhere to be found.

The universe is at peace once again. I need to go ask his royal highness, (Keith hates it when I call him that), if I can go organize a search for her. I just need to know if she is alive and well.


End file.
